


捉奸在床

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland
Summary: 如题。嘎嘎回到了哥哥的家却发现锁换了新的钥匙。





	捉奸在床

王嘉尔从裤兜里掏出钥匙。这扇门他进入过许多次，这扇门的主人他也进入过很多次，然而他知道当他把钥匙物归原主的那一刻他就将被这里拒之门外。

或许就是今天吧。他下定了决心，把钥匙插入锁孔，慢慢旋转。大门洞开，悄无声息。

他踏入房间，皮鞋轻敲地板。他看着沙发上似乎还无知觉的拥吻的两人，面无表情。

“……哥。”

 

背对着他的男人一滞，似乎没反应过来发生了什么。他伏在抱着自己的人身上，转过头去看嘉尔。他有些没反应过来发生了什么情况，只是望着不远处的人不住喘息。嘉尔这才看到，男人的白色T恤下未着寸缕，只是在他看不见的地方，含着男人的阴茎不愿松口。

“嘉尔……”王凯飘飘然望着他，刚叫出他名字，便被正在肏干着自己的男人一口含住了耳朵。

“专心一点。”男人含糊不清地在他耳边说话，弄得他耳朵痒痒，心也痒痒，立刻只想插在自己体内的东西再动一动，再让自己舒服一下，再让自己爽一次。于是他回过神，歪坐在男人大腿上，软软冲着男人撒娇：“你再动动嘛……大陆……”

嘉尔听到这声娇叫立刻硬了起来。然而还不待他走近便听到了另一位男主角的姓名。他低下头望着王大陆，那个男人也在冷冷望他，抱住王凯的手臂愈发圈紧，几乎要把他揉进自己的身体，和他永不分离。

他也不知道自己哪里来的怒气。这男人从未属于过他，也永远不属于他，却偏偏让他夜夜魂牵梦萦，梦里都是他。

他曾以为过两人会有未来。那是他太天真，也太年轻，完全没想过男人给出的承诺可能只是欢爱之后的微笑谎言。

嘉尔走上前去，皮鞋蹬得地板响。他甩开外套扔到地上，露出坚实的胳膊和白背心下充满力量的肌肉。

“哥，你介意再加入一个人吗。”

王凯眼神落在他身上，盯了他两秒，勾起唇角：“来啊。”

 

王凯从来没想过会有这样一天。后面被男人握着腰凿进去又拉着湿润的肠液出来，前面被弟弟的阴茎塞满嘴连呼吸的间隙都没。他最喜欢大肉棒了。他像个不知满足的荡妇跪趴在两人之间，贪婪地吃着。这世界上仿佛只剩下他们三人，灯光落在他们身上变成汗水打湿衣服和肌肉，空气中都充满玫瑰的味道，香氛蜡烛早已点燃。

王凯呜咽着呻吟。他被干到几乎窒息，身后王大陆有力的抽插让他一次次带着没顶的快感冲向眼前的阴茎，粗大而经络凸起，他好喜欢被弟弟干净的赤裸龟头一次次鞭挞着喉咙的快感，他埋头其中，任由年轻的男性气息将自己包围。他想把龟头抽出来，亲吻他，吮吸他，像漂亮蝴蝶向往吮吸一朵花的蜜蕊，可生气的嘉尔显然没注意到他的想法，他看着哥哥在自己身下头也不抬地吃着自己的阴茎，连眼泪都流下来，打湿他的情欲面庞，一路向下，流入阴茎与嘴巴的交合处。

他当然没做错。两人已经分手，再去找谁上床都不该自己的事情，反倒是自己拿着钥匙大摇大摆闯入他和他家这种事情太不礼貌。锁还是那把锁，钥匙却已经换了新的。他趁着最后一天偷偷溜进来跟年长的情人告别，却被一潭冷水浇灭爱情火焰。

我还爱着他的。王嘉尔开门的时候这么想到。

 

王大陆只是在身后漫不经心地把自己送进去，再抽出来。这样的动作对他来说毫不费力，比起另一个合作者的加入他更在意如何让凯哥快活。王凯的嘴被堵住了，可下面却咬的很欢。他含住自己不愿放开，连抽出都像挽留，却又在他进入时抗拒一样紧紧裹住他，像冬夜里的那堆火焰，让他温暖，又将他炙烤。王大陆满足地叹了口气，向着那朵花蕊心里深入了两下，又抽离，把那只漂亮又贪恋情欲的屁股独自留在那里，摇摆着向他求欢。

“我的小母马。”他咧开嘴，笑着拍上王凯的屁股，看着那只漂亮肉臀摇摆着勾引他回来。“凯哥，我骑你骑得怎么样？还爽吗？”明知他忙着吃精液，终于艰难哭着求嘉尔把性器抽了出来，却又被硕大的卵蛋塞满嘴，只能一边舔弄着一边胡乱点头：“喜欢……喜欢……”他整个人都失去了平日的秩序，头发乱糟糟地塌下来被汗水打湿糊在脸上，看也看不清，听也听不明白，只知道点头，只知道迎合，他放肆如入无人之境，就要这样一直做爱到世界末日，天色全黑。

王大陆在臀缝处磨蹭了两下，慢慢把自己送入王凯体内。他不着急，在王嘉尔加入之前他早已射过一次，把里面搞得黏黏糊糊泥淖一片，王凯被他逼迫着趴在他眼前用他那双细长的骨节饱满的手指把精液抠了个干净，脏了一片。他喜欢凯哥，也喜欢看凯哥在自己面前因情欲而失控的迷乱样子。

可我从来不想和人分享你。

可谁知道你又有几个好弟弟。

王大陆俯下身去亲吻他赤裸突出的脊骨骨节，舌头舔上温热的肌肤，湿滑一片。他小心翼翼收集着裸背上的盐，王凯是睡在水里的那只鹿王，他就是那个提着水的猎鹿人。

王凯的那里敏感到不行。从没有床伴发掘过他这处处子地，当舌尖掠过凹陷的腰窝亲吻上他的脊椎时，仿佛触了电，他被刺激到仰起头尖叫，然而他叫不出来，干涸的泪痕和瞪圆的鹿眼，脆弱到不堪一击。

他哭泣着射了精。布艺的沙发被他弄得乱糟糟，和他本人一样，乱糟糟，脏兮兮，被精液弄脏弄坏。他会在事后换沙发，就像在分手后换床伴。嘉尔盯着他哭泣着高潮的样子，愣愣地停下了动作。

从未有一人在他心里无可或缺。

 

“哥，我也想进来。”嘉尔跪坐在王凯面前，双手捧起他还泛着高潮的潮热的脸，亲吻着他的唇。

“好不好？不怕……我不会把你弄疼的。”王大陆停下动作，歪着头看他。

“你做梦呢？”

嘉尔冷笑一声，“谁还比谁高级了。”他下到了地上，凑到背后男人和男人的交合处，捞起王凯高潮后瘫软的细腰凑近了看。他并未刻意控制，粗热的鼻息喷在那处敏感的地方，烫得王凯一个激灵。

嘉尔伸出舌头，尝试着舔了上去。

这几乎是王凯经历过的最高级的性刺激。他从未想过会有人去舔他那里，甚至不在意另一个男人的存在。刚射过精的阴茎颤巍巍站起，就要准备好了另一轮爆发。

一只手指沿着舌头爬上去，绕着紧紧包裹阴茎的洞口一圈，轻轻往密不透缝的洞穴里探去。

“不……不可以……”王凯哭着摇头。进不去的，里面那只都那么大了，不能再往里面塞了。他会裂开的，情欲像月光一样撒满地，他会忘记疼痛的。

那只手指终于寻到了突破口。他从会阴处与阴茎的交界处进入，疼得王凯禁不住叫出了声。他害怕，怕被玩坏，然而那只手指就这样长驱直入，贴着那根阴茎一起被紧紧箍在他体内。

嘉尔好奇地左右探望。

回应以紧热而逃不脱的黏湿吸吮。

王大陆看了嘉尔一眼，拉起王凯的手放在那只高高勃起的阴茎上。早已设定好程序的手如同性爱机器人一般开始自觉撸动，从根部到龟头，大拇指上下磨蹭擦过灼热的马眼，流出来的前液弄脏了他的手，他几乎抓不住那根东西，太大了。

他在手指与阴茎的双重刺激下完成了第二次高潮。他快要射不出来了，性器疲软的垂下，和他的头一起搁在沙发上喘息着。他张着嘴，温驯接受了递到嘴边的火热性器。

嘉尔在他嘴里射了精。他吞咽不及，被呛到了一两口，然而那个味道让他爱不能释，他疲惫地吞下了嘴里的精液，却无意擦去唇角的白浊痕迹。

嘉尔从茶几上抽出来一张纸擦干净射完精液的性器，从地上捡起裤子，把自己塞了进去。他忘记自己是为什么而来的了，只是在走到门口时停顿了一下，却最终没回头。

再见。


End file.
